


My Girl: Annie & Ty one shot

by CassieJohnson05



Category: Sweet Magnolias (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05
Summary: One day Ty sees Annie and Gabe flirting when he walks into Sullivan’s causing the feeling of jealousy to come over his emotions. Will he let the jealousy consume him or will he be honest with Annie how his feelings for her? Or is Ty too late?
Relationships: Annie Sullivan/Ty Townsend, Ty Townsend/Annie Sullivan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	My Girl: Annie & Ty one shot

Ty walked into Sullivan’s to see his best friend, Gabe standing over at the counter talking to Annie. They were both laughing and smiling. It was almost as if they were flirting. Ty couldn’t believe it, he confided in Gabe about everything that happened with Annie. Yet, Gabe goes behind his back in does this. Ty had never felt so much betrayal in his life at least not from two of the most important people in his life.

Annie looked over and saw Ty standing there but when he saw her glance in his direction he turned around and started walking out the door. “I’ll be right back.” Annie informed Gabe as he wasn’t aware that Ty was there. 

“Alright. I’m gonna go back to my table. Ty should be here by now.” Gabe said as he walked back to the table.

Annie didn’t say another word as she ran outside to find Ty. There he was pacing back and forth. Annie made her way over to him. “Ty, what are you doing? What’s going on?” Annie asked as she knew not to waste time with Ty.

“Nothing.”

“There’s something going on with you. I’m not letting this go.” Annie said as she moved closer to him. 

“I don’t want to talk about it, okay? You should go back inside. That’s where you’d rather be anyway.” Ty said harshly.

“No, I’m not gonna let you push me away. What’s going on with you?”

“Please, Annie. I’m begging you to let this go.” Ty pleaded as he refused to make eye contact with Annie.

“No, I won’t let this go. I know things have been tough with everything going on in your life but that doesn’t give you the right to be so mean. This isn’t who you are!” Annie yelled out of frustration. 

Ty couldn’t take it anymore, seeing Annie and Gabe together was the tip of the ice berg for him. He told Gabe how he felt among other things. Ty wanted to scream but not at Annie. How could he have been so stupid? He should have just been honest with Annie from the get go. If he was then Annie wouldn’t be with Gabe. 

“Why?” Ty mumbled as he refused to look at Annie. If he did there’s no way he’d get this out. 

“Why what, Ty? I’m so confused. I don’t understand.” Annie said as she touched his shoulder. 

“Why Gabe? Couldn’t you find someone else to date? Why did it have to be my best friend?” Ty said as Annie just stood there taking in what he just said. 

“Wait, you think Gabe and I are dating? That’s absurd.” Annie smirked as she never expected to see this side of him.

“That’s exactly what I think.”

“Are you jealous?” Annie chuckled as she tried to read Ty’s facial expression but couldn’t. “Look, there’s nothing going on between Gabe and I. If there was I’d tell you. I would never ambush you like that. After all I’m not you.”

“No I’m not jealous.” Ty said firmly as he crossed his arms. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“When you started hanging around CeCe or whatever you want to call it, you didn’t even bother to tell me first. You didn’t seem to care about how that would make me feel. It really hurt me to see you with her. Besides, you have no say in who I date. Like, I said I’m not dating Gabe. We were just talking.”

Ty didn’t say anything he wasn’t sure what to say as he’d been a fool to think Gabe would try to get with Annie after he confided in Gabe about her. He just stood there looking at the ground in front of him. Annie could see that there was more happening than he was letting on. She just couldn’t put her finger on it.

“I get the feeling there’s more happening than meets the eye. Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to keep guessing?” Annie asked as she put her hand on Ty’s arm causing to look up slightly. 

“I can’t do this. I just can’t. I gotta go.” Ty said as he turned away running to his car leaving Annie there wondering what the hell had just happened.

As Ty drove away Annie ran back inside to grab her purse and phone before running off to go find Ty. She had no idea what was going on with him but was going to get to the bottom of things if that was the last thing she did today. Ty went to the only place he could to clear his head, the baseball field. 

Ty grabbed a bat from the dugout and the bucket of baseballs. He needed to let his frustrations out and this was the only thing that seemed to help him get it all out. Ty was angry at himself for not telling her how he felt about her. He should have told her after the kiss. But he didn’t and now he’s kicking himself for it. Annie knew him better than anyone so she knew exactly where to find him. When she arrived at the baseball field Ty was really letting off some steam. Annie took a deep breath before walking over to home plate where Ty was still standing. Ty threw down the bat out of annoyance. The truth was the only person he was upset with was himself. 

“Woah, take it easy there.” Annie said as the bat almost hit her. The sound of her voice caused Ty to jump. He turned in her direction realizing he wasn’t alone. “I didn’t meant to scare you.”

“How long have you been here?” Ty sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Not long. Look, I’m not sure what’s going on with you but I just want you to know that I’m not going anywhere, Ty.” Annie said as she moved closer to him breaking the distance between them.

“I just don’t know how to say what I need to say. I can’t trust myself. Damn it why the fuck is this so complicated?”

“There’s no right or wrong way to say whatever you need to say. I’m here and ready to listen. I’m not going anywhere. Okay? You can tell me anything.”

“I’m not sure if I can at this point.” 

Ty knew that she was right. He needed to tell her how he felt even if she didn’t feel the same way about him. It was killing him on the inside holding in all of the things he was feeling. Especially his feelings for the girl who stood right in front of him.

“I lied. When I said I didn’t have feelings for you. The truth is I do have feelings for you. I was just too scared to admit it. The night you kissed me it terrified me. I was confused about what I was feeling. I didn’t want to let myself feel what I was feeling because I didn’t want to lose our friendship. I understand if you don’t feel the same way especially after how I’ve acted. And then when I saw you with Gabe something inside of me just snapped. It hurt. I’m so sorry that it has taken me so long to get to this point. I just hope that it’s not too late for you and I. I-I-“ Annie interrupted Ty before he could continue by pulling him in for a kiss.

Ty was taken by surprise as he felt Annie’s lip on his. It was like a bolt of electricity. It was unlike anything either one of them had ever felt before. As their intimate moment progressed there on home plate Ty’s hands found their way around her waist. It was the only thing that kept them steady. Annie’s hands were wrapped around his neck as he pulled her closer to him breaking the distance. They were so caught up in the heat of the moment when Ty suddenly lost his balance taking Annie down with him.

“Ouch.” Ty groaned as he didn’t think hitting the ground could hurt so much. In all of the chaos of falling his hands never left her waist.

“Are you okay?” Annie asked as she placed her hands on his chest. “Thanks for breaking my fall. How very chivalrous of you, Townsend.” 

“I’m good. I just didn’t think we’d end up on the ground. I’d break your fall every single time. What can I say my mom taught me how to treat a lady. Does that mean that you feel the same way? If not this is going to be awkward.” Ty chuckled as he was referring to their electrifying kiss.

“If I didn’t I wouldn’t have kissed you, now would I?”

“I don’t know.”

“There’s no way I’d kiss you like that if I didn’t have feelings for you.” Annie said as she began to get up. Ty followed suit. 

“I’m sorry about earlier. I know that I should have been honest with you about everything from the beginning even though I wasn’t sure what I was feeling. Maybe if I had I wouldn’t of gotten-“ Annie chimed in as Ty was about to finish.

“Jealous.” Annie chuckled as Ty wasn’t amused with how much she was enjoying his moment of jealousy.

“Yes. Okay. I was jealous when I saw you and Gabe talking, flirting or whatever the hell that was. When I saw you together earlier I felt as if my whole was crashing down. I wanted to punch him. I confided in him about how confused I was. But I now realize I’ve been a fool.” Ty admitted.

“I must say you’re even more attractive when you’re jealous. That’s one side I thought I’d never see. I like you Ty. I really do. I’m just glad you realized the error of your ways before-“ Ty interrupted Annie.

“It was too late. I know. So where does this leave you and I? I’m not sure I can just be your friend at this point.”

“What do you want to happen?”

“I don’t want us to go back to the way things were. I want to be able to hold your hand as we’re walking through Serenity. I want you in my life and not just as my friend. We don’t have to figure that out right now. We can take this one day at a time. What do you want to happen, Annie?”

“Wow, way to put me on the spot, Tyler.” Annie giggled. “Uhh, I don’t really know. We just confessed our feelings for one another. That’s a lot to deal within itself. I just know that I don’t want to lose you. I want to always be in your life no matter what happens between us.”

“Let’s just take whatever this is one day at a time. Let’s not put a label on this until we’re absolutely sure.” 

“Do we tell our moms about this?” 

“Nah, we’ll tell them if this turns into something serious. Until then they don’t need to know.”

“You and I both know you don’t know how to keep your hands to yourself. You’re not very subtle. They’re gonna find out because you’re you. It’s just a matter of time.” Annie chuckled as she could see Ty wasn’t amused not in the slightest.

“I know I know. It’s just that you’re my girl and I want to show you how much you mean to me. I’ll be the reason we’re outed before the weekend is over.”

“My girl?” Annie smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I like the sound of that.” 

“Well, good because I’m going to keep calling you my girl.” Ty kissed her cheek but he could see that something was bothering her. “What’s wrong?”

“Promise me no more secrets.” 

“No more secrets, I promise you. I should get you home.”

“What if I don’t want to leave you just yet?”

“Aww it sounds like someone really likes me.” Ty mocked. “I know that if I don’t get you home you’ll be grounded and then there’s no me & you.” 

“I guess you’re right. We can’t have that. Oh one more thing. No more getting jealous. Although that side of you is pretty darn attractive Ty. Now let’s go.” Annie said as she entwined her fingers with his.

Ty drove Annie home that night. He had just gotten the girl of his dreams of course he didn’t want to let her go but he knew he had to. “I’ll call you when I get home.” 

“I’d like that very much. Can I see you tomorrow?” 

“Now look at who’s being all needy. I didn’t think you had it in you Annabelle. Of course I’ll see you tomorrow I wouldn’t have it any other way. Good night!”

“Good night, Ty.” Annie said before kissing his lips one last time before heading inside. Ty waited to pull out of the Sullivan’s drive way until he saw that his girl was safe inside.

Ty didn’t waste any time as he as soon as he got to his room he was calling the only girl who made his heart skip a beat. They were talking about anything and everything. Annie told Ty things she never told anyone before as he did the same. They spent the whole night talking until the sun came up. It was nice that they weren’t hiding their feelings for one another. Annie Sullivan had become an important part of Tyler Townsend’s life. All he needed was Annie and baseball. Nothing else mattered. This was just the beginning of something very beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y’all think? I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
